<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Hero Olympus by savnofilter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212074">My Hero Olympus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/savnofilter/pseuds/savnofilter'>savnofilter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lore Olympus (Webcomic), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Bad Puns, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossing Timelines, Crossover, Dabi is Bad at Feelings (My Hero Academia), Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dabi is a Dork (My Hero Academia), Dabi is a Little Shit (My Hero Academia), Dabi is a Todoroki, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Midoriya Izuku is Bad at Feelings, Multi, Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/savnofilter/pseuds/savnofilter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Witness how the aspiring heroes train during the day, and what the God's do after dark. As we learn, gods aren't so different from us as we had expected.</p><p>*warnings: mild violence, sexual content, mentions of abusive relationships.*<br/>~i do not own the characters, you, pictures (unless stated), or music. only the stories.<br/>~updates: every friday!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aphrodite/Ares (Lore Olympus), Ares &amp; Persephone (Lore Olympus), Ares/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Dabi (My Hero Academia) &amp; Reader, Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Eros &amp; Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hades/Reader, Hermes/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Takami Keigo | Hawks &amp; Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ⧉ chapter 1 ~ the new goddess ⧉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/N - or as you know, “Persephone” is the new goddess introduced to the modern world of god’s and goddesses. How well does she adjust to the change and meet new people?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hiatus till november 6th. see you then!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why wasn't she picking up?</p><p> </p><p>Did he do something wrong?</p><p> </p><p>Did he forget something important? </p><p> </p><p>Touya sighed heavily, his rough hands rubbing his face frustratingly over his ceased and stressed face, taking a deep sigh to forget the feelings and wash it away. She must be as upset as he was to not be answering his calls right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wrong. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Toga grinned watching as the third notification rolled at the top of her screen to indicate that she had missed his call once again. She poured herself another expensive glass of the Olympian bottle of champagne he had gifted her, eyes expectantly watching the phone to see if he would call again. But she didn't care, she tried to convince herself at least. She wanted to string him along and make him want her. Need her the way she so desired to be chased after. </p><p> </p><p>Her heart lightly sunk as it takes a few pregnant moments for him to call again; and hell she even called him back first. She rolled her eyes angrily feeling happy when she saw his bitch-ass calling again. </p><p> </p><p>So, of course, she had to pick up.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, Touya-"</p><p> </p><p>"Where the hell are you? Why aren't you picking up?" Touya practically seethed into the phone, hand gripping it so tightly as he honked his horn another time to get her attention. "I can see you're in your damn bathroom. The light is on."</p><p> </p><p>"Hm? Sorry, I forgot. I had such a busy day today. I'm heading to bed early." She lamely excused looking at her nails. A cocky smirk adorned her face as she felt herself become happy at his distaste. "Too tired to be seen with you tonight," Her eyes flickered to the window, hearing another honk that signified he was growing rather impatient. "Just because the mortal world doesn't know that you're a god, it doesn't change the fact that you stink of death." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Come on Y/N, the dress looks fine!"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure it's not too short? I don't want to look like I don't fit in -- maybe I should just stay home?" She mumbles looking at the gold, strapless, dress that her roommate had forced her to wear. A soft blush adorns your cheeks as you sigh, feeling no comfort in the dress. Each time you'd tug the dress down, her breasts threatened to spill out -- once you tried pulling it up it dangerously rode up too close to your butt for your liking.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>'Rumi was nice enough to lend me it so why not?'</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>"You sure I'll fit in Rumi? What if everyone thinks I'm some stupid village girl…"</p><p> </p><p>Rumi pouts at her low self-esteem, checking herself in the mirror as well. Her eyes looked past the mirror, watching as her friend tried on the dress, smiling a bit at how cute she looked in it. She turns to look at Y/N, the aforementioned girl looking back at her with an almost pitiful stare.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on Y/N, no one's going to think that. You look amazing! I'll make sure to stay under the radar okay?" She promises, holding up their ceremonial pinky, grinning once Y/N lifts hers as well.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"One drink, then we can go right?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"One drink, and I can go right?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh come on what's the rush?! You're usually drinking us under the table!" Natsuo nudges him, giving him a knowing look.</p><p> </p><p>Shouto scoffs as his brothers converse, looking over the party before joining in. "The nymph that hangs on his arm, right?" His eyes narrow sassily over at his older brother, a smug look threatening to cover his face as Touya rolls his eyes in annoyance. </p><p> </p><p>"Whatever is going on in my love life isn't your business-"</p><p> </p><p>"I bet she left your ass with blue balls huh?!" Natsuo teases, chuckling as he pulls his brother close to him and slinging his arm around his shoulders giving him an unneeded nuggy, much to his older brother's chagrin. He rolls his eyes grumpily and moves away from his younger brother's arm, trying to fix himself up.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd rather you not talk about my balls or ass for the matter-"</p><p> </p><p>"i'D rAtHeR yOu NoT tAlK aBoUt My BaLlS oR aSs FoR tHe Mat- Shouto... what is <em> he </em> doing here?" Natsuo seethes spotting the unsightly fool prance around the dance floor, eyes burning with boiling rage making eye contact with Denki. He freezes upon seeing the ingrate, eyes sharpening down on him and grabbing the railing as he leans over the edge to bark down at him. "Out! Get the hell out -- MOVE ALONG DENKI!" He snarls, scaring the mortal just as he had expected.</p><p> </p><p>"A-Alright, alright, <em> J-Jesus! </em> I just wanted to party-"</p><p> </p><p>Kaminari stops his sentence, bumping into someone as he tries to flee the scene. He looks back seeing the spill, quickly panicking as he tries helping her, only riling Natsuo up even more. </p><p>He turns to his brother with a clenched fist, ready to munch Shouto's head off as he gets infuriated.</p><p> </p><p>"Look at him! Messing up once again! This is why we don't invite him places!" Natsuo continues to complain, blowing a head at his words too. “<em>Jesus?! </em>Jesus?! Do you <em>know</em> where you are!”</p><p> </p><p>Touya couldn’t bother to care for his brother’s fretting, his attention solely focused on the poor victim that had run into Denki's clumsy and stupid streak. He watched as Kaminari delicately helped you up, Rumi quickly coming in to defend you, another deity ready to rip the poor mortal to shreds. But even with the scene unfolding before him, he couldn't deny the weird thump in his heart. This new… goddess? Gave his heart a weird lump in his throat and a strong bump in his chest he couldn’t shake off.</p><p> </p><p>"Who… who is that?" He asks breathlessly, pupils dilated as he reaches into his coat pocket and fishes for his glasses fixated on your face. Shouto turns his head to face him, ignoring Natsuo's annoyed tyrant. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, that's Kendo's daughter. Goddess of Spring."</p><p> </p><p>"Daughter? Since when did she have a daughter…" Touya mumbles watching with keen interest watching you socialize with Artemis. Shouto discreetly stiffens at the thought, holding back the roll of his eyes as he watches down as well. "I've never seen her before."</p><p> </p><p>Shouto pauses before his eyes meet with his older brother's. He takes a sip of gold champagne from his glass and finishes what's left of the concoction in the glass. "It's… complicated." Shouto starts to explain, resting it on the tray of a passing waiter and thanks to him before continuing. Shouto mumbles as he starts to think, "Kendo thinks I'm 'morally corrupt’. I am not sure how? But I must have I done something to upset her…” he trails off with his chin resting on his fingers, looking up and forgetting about the conversation at hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Go on…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes…” He pipes a bit as he continues his answer. “she opted out from bringing her to Olympus and kept her in the Mortal Realm to keep her busy with her duties." He scoffs looking back down at her along with the three other creepers. "She's always been over protective of Persephone, I'm surprised she let her move to the city."</p><p> </p><p>A pregnant silence fills between them, both Natsuo and Shouto's attention moving elsewhere to watch over as Touya keeps a quiet eye on you. He lightly smirks pulling his glasses back into his coat pocket as he chuckles to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure as hell puts Aphrodite to shame."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this has been on hiatus for about 6 months... i am so sorry to leave it so long! i will be writing more frequently from now on. i hope you guys will love this book as much as i will! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ⧉ chapter 2 ~ brief greetings ⧉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 𝟸 sᴜᴍᴍᴀʀʏ: after a long night of partying, hades just wanted to go home. while he did manage to do that, he was met with a surprise as well.</p>
<p>ᴡᴀʀɴɪɴɢ(s): forced sedation, smoking, breaking into property, referenced drinking, reckless driving, toxicity, reader vomits like once, waking up in unfamiliar places. </p>
<p>ᴋᴇʏ: s/t ~ skin tone</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ᴀ/ɴ: ahhh so apparently i took a 6 month hiatus on this. (TдT) i am so sorry for abandoning this story like this! now i am able to write now, i will be more ready to write this story again! will be switching it up next chap so stay tuned~ 👀 please be patient with me, im trying and testing new ways to write n stuff so if things are ever too extra or long-winded, just pretend like its not fhfbv without further adieu, here is chapter too!! ♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sure as hell puts Aphrodite to shame.”</p>
<p>Nemuri eyes narrow at the words, straightening up and stops mid tidying up herself. Her phone's black screen showing their smug and humorous faces, eyes following their gaze and landing upon the unsuspecting girl with Artemis. She’s quick to unlock her phone and quickly text in a fit of anger.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>«────── « ∘◦ ✾ ◦∘  ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅  ∘◦ ✾ ◦∘ » ──────»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Should we be doing this, Mom?”</p>
<p>“Do you have her?” Nemuri asks once she manages to enter the backroom discreetly. A mischievous look comes upon her face upon looking at her, walking up to the said body and giving it a poke before nodding towards her son. They both carefully lifted her sedated body, Nemuri using more strength than she thought she would need for her. “Did you get the car?” </p>
<p>“What are we doing-?” Izuku’s question was cut short once Nemuri places her end of your end of the body back on the couch, him moving to properly pick her up in his arms. Nemuri wasn’t impressed by his questioning, checking herself in her pocket mirror as she listened to him complain. “Since when did you care about the King of the Underworld enough to drug an innocent girl?”</p>
<p>You were completely knocked out and he could tell you didn’t drink often or anything strong. Izuku sighs once he has finished his task, watching the intoxicated girl in front of him.</p>
<p>“Blah blah blah -- you do remember how much in debt you are to <em>me?”</em> She asked, slapping her small face mirror to look at him. Her brow raised at him as she waited for his answer, huffing as he got up from the plush seat and worked towards the back room’s door without a glance at him. “That’s what I thought. Be a good boy, and just follow along. Okay?” She smiles back at him and picks up the pin he had brought along with him. Izuku stayed quiet as three --or two-- of them walked to find Touya’s car. She tilted her sunglasses down to search the parking lot, turning her head a bit to let her son lead them. She could tell he didn’t agree with his decision but it didn’t matter much to her. His impulsive and foolish actions from before greatly over weighed hers. </p>
<p>Nemuri let out a happy click of her tongue once they found the Ruler of the Underworld’s car, admiring the sleek, black, and shiny finish before quickly turning her attention. She begrudgingly takes the unconscious body, letting Izuku pick the lock as promised. She was at least gentle in placing her body in the car, dusting her hands off, and slamming the door closed in accomplishment as if she did anything. </p>
<p>Izuku rolled his eyes at this, checking his watch as he was in a hurry to get back to his… earlier meeting. “What will you even get out of this?” He inquires, more curious than his earlier irritated state. He just had to know.</p>
<p>“Easy: Hades will find her in the back of his car, she’ll wake up a hot mess and fall over and stuff,” She flailed her arms to show him what she was thinking, not caring of her pettiness. “Then she’ll realize she’s in the back of the seat with an old man, freak out then everything will continue as usual~” Izuku couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that, the plan sounding just as bogus when he first heard it. He couldn’t say anything, not in the mood to argue or fight against her toxicity. He drowned her out as she guided him back to the entrance, spotting the aforementioned man leaving his peripherals to go to his car.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘How did she get like this, when did she forget about her duties?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘When did she abandon love?’</em>
</p>
<p>«────── « ∘◦ ✾ ◦∘  ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅  ∘◦ ✾ ◦∘ » ──────»</p>
<p>“Thanks for having me, I’ll be off for the night.” Touya heard many annoyed groans and the exasperated sigh come from his brother and guest alike. “I’ve got work to catch up on, we can drink on another night, Poseidon.”</p>
<p>“Oh, come on! We’ve barely started -- it’s only Midnight.” Natsuo tries to persuade him, swaying to the beat of the liquor’s drum. Touya sighed heavily to himself, carefully shrugging off his brother’s drunk weight. </p>
<p>Touya gave him a stern look. His brother pouted as he leaned off, letting him off the hook this time and managing to slip away quietly once he got distracted. He sighed to himself for the thousandth time that night, unloosening his tie as he made his way to his car. The tired male didn't see the two people escaping the set-up that he had yet to discover. He wasn't sure if he had gained a headache from socializing too much or the amount of substances he wasn't supposed to consume. Thinking about it wasn't easing the feeling either.</p>
<p>He just wanted to go home. Even with the night’s distractions, it didn’t escape the fact that Himiko had blown him off. Touya wasted no haste in getting into his car, sinking into his seat and sighing as the solid but comforting seat swallowed him up. He cracked his window open as he got himself a cigarette, lighting it up and drawing in a strong breath. He groaned at the feeling of the mythical nicotine invading his lungs, breathing out the excess air through his nostrils. It was silent times like this is when he could finally relax without having to worry about anyone else. Just bask in his unhealthy habit and think about nothing.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘just when did running a whole world become so hard?’</em>
</p>
<p>He chuckled humorlessly to himself at the entertaining thought, tilting his head back and closed his eyes. The man almost had no strength to carry himself home tonight, knowing that nothing awaited him at home. Well, except his lovely dogs of course. He brought his hand up again to take in a deep inhale, breathing out the smoke in the same process. By now the activity was starting to clog up the car and that was his usual sign that he had to end the small guilty pleasure. He sighed as he sat up again in the seat and unrolled the driver's window, tapping the cigarette ashes before completely snuffing it out into the tray. He had wasted enough time in Poseidon’s parking lot and didn’t need the risk of someone assuming he stayed back for an extra conversation.</p>
<p>The ride back to his home quiet, like most times. Touya wasn’t in the mood for anything and he dreaded that tomorrow he had to yet again go to work. The job he had to do. His nose flared at the thought before he could calm himself down. The job he was <em>forced</em> to do. He closed his eyes as he drove anyways, not bothering to care about the danger of maybe getting into an accident. He did need some excitement in his life. </p>
<p>He was able to pull himself together before that could happen, sadly. The roads were clear and it was the perfect time to be riding home at night and he couldn’t complain about that much. A smile graced his lips once he was greeted by the familiar gates to his home. He was quick to dash in, abruptly stopping once he had met the front of it. Bad idea. The knock of it didn't help as the gravity of it knocked at his skull, his hands coming up to rub his face to hopefully while away the fact that he was a hot mess. Clearly, he was hallucinating too. What he wasn’t expecting was to see something shift in the back seat of his car and fall with a hard thump. </p>
<p>It took a moment for the thing to move, Touya’s brows slowly raised as you emerged from beneath the coat, freezing as he watched you start to cough, piercing blue eyes watching as you coughed from the lingering smoke. The passenger in his backseat being no other than the girl at the party.</p>
<p>
  <em>Great, now he was imagining a chick he didn't even talk to.</em>
</p>
<p>He rubbed his eyes only to his surprise -- and excitement? -- that you in fact were not a hallucination. But that also begged the question as to <em>why</em> were <b>you</b> in <b>his</b> car. You groaned as you had hit pretty roughly into his seats, rubbing your eyes as you sat up and looked around in first drowsiness and then confusion. The moment he turned around you had looked up as well. You two made eye contact for a few seconds before you were scrambling to get up from the floor and tugging at the handle to open the door. You wasted no haste in opening it and bending over as you let that night’s contents overflow from your mouth, Touya cringing at the sound of your hurling, looking away in respect to your wellbeing. He waited until you were done, the sound of you closing his back door being the indicator. He wasn't sure on how to strike up a conversation, his min wondering if you were even in the right mental state to answer a question. A few awkward moments passed before he spoke, ruffling his hair as he looked at you through the rearview mirror.</p>
<p>“You, uh -- alright?” Touya wasn’t expecting an immediate response, a relieved sigh coming from him as you at least nod your head. He wasn’t sure how he’d have to handle this situation, the most concerning thought being that he hoped you weren’t a vicious person who was going to run to the gossipers and run up a fake story. “I’ll take you inside, okay?” He stepped out of the vehicle and composed himself. He winced once again at the sight of emptied contents of your stomach once again, stepping around it and holding his hand out to you. You were carefully in taking his hand, your free hand meeting the same fate in holding his other as he guided you to step over and eventually close the door behind you. </p>
<p>You quietly thanked him when he wrapped his coat around your body, the clothing managing to cover your barely covered one. You didn’t know who this man was and you couldn’t help but feel… comfortable around him. Your head was too heavy to think why and it seemed you weren’t able to keep in the naive country girl after all. You mindlessly followed his lead as you entered the very big house. </p>
<p>Or a palace?</p>
<p>Would it count as a mansion?</p>
<p>You weren’t sure what they called it in Olympus….</p>
<p>“Would you like some water?” The tall man asked you, looking back at you as he grabbed a water bottle off the counter of his island anyways, sliding it over to you.</p>
<p>“Y-Yeah, thanks.” You inwardly cringed at your meekness, looking up at his eyes for permission to sit. You took a few sips of the water, holding back the urge to home happily at the feeling of the cool substance running down her throat.</p>
<p>“Stay put, I’ll go on and find you a spare room.” Was all he said before leaving the kitchen leaving you by yourself. You closed the cap and pulled the coat tighter around your body, starting to feel drowsy once again. You crossed your arms together and rested on the cool counter, your head following to lay on it. The low temperature of the marble sang you to sleep, easing the pain in your head as you had drunk too much for the first time in your life. </p>
<p>Touya made sure to change into his sleeping clothes before he went back to help “nurse” you back to health, only to be greeted by your sleeping body, mildly surprised to see you had fallen asleep so quickly. He would laugh had you been a good friend of his, but now he had more pressing matters at his hands. He was gentle in scooping you up into his arms, careful to walk as he made his way to the bedroom not too far away from him. He didn’t run the risk of changing your clothes out of respect and common sense. He sat down next to you as he slipped off your heels and his coat, standing up to get you finally rested under his covers. He admired the way your features naturally looked soft, the familiar drunk flush appearing on your s/t. He patted your head and rested the clothing on a miscellaneous chair.</p>
<p>“Goodnight.” Touya said to you before closing the door behind him as he quietly left your room, untying his tie from around his neck as he shook his head to clear his head from tonight’s events. He was glad to see that his bed was just as tempting as ever, the biggest grin crawling onto his face as launched himself into bed and didn't bother to cover himself in his covers as he drifted off to sleep. He didn’t know what and how you got in the back of his car, and maybe tomorrow morning he’d be able to find out. </p>
<p>But for now, he needs to catch up on much-needed sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p>[1]          [3]</p>
  </div>
</div><p>🔙  | 🔛  | 🔜</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ᴀ/ɴ: story’s back! please if you enjoyed this chapter, leave me some feed back, i’d love to talk you guys about this!  (´∀｀) any form of interaction is greatly appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ⧉ chapter 3 ~ the new classmate ⧉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 𝟹 sᴜᴍᴍᴀʀʏ: you had thought being a new girl would be hard but your classmates made it effortlessly easy.</p><p>ᴡᴀʀɴɪɴɢ(s): none.</p><p>ᴋᴇʏ: f/n ~ first name, l/n ~ last name.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ᴀ/ɴ: this time the fic takes place at u.a  👀 we’ll see how well that sails~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“We have someone who is transferring short notice to your class.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teens paused their conversing to listen to their homeroom teacher’s words. As soon as the male had said those words, movers came in and watched as the new furniture moved in as if on cue. To Class 3-A’s knowledge, they hadn’t heard about any news of a new student transferring to their school -- much less in their class. He waited a second too long before they started to talk amongst themselves again, the chatter only rising when you followed in shortly after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s hot-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right, all right, settle down. We have a new student.” Aizawa announces, pulling up the sleeping bag he just got out of. “Just introduce yourself.” He says simply, softly sighing at your nervous expression. “Name, age, quirk whatever. They don’t bite.” He said reassuringly before stepping back, nodding his head towards you </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were met with the rest of the class after his curt explanation, not sure to do with yourself. You blinked as the students —now your classmates— blink at you as well. Your palms grow sweaty from the small twinge of anxiousness, shuffling from one foot to the other as you were mildly uncomfortable under the gaze of your new homeroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Hi! My name is L/N, F/N.” You gave a slight wave before you continue. “I’m seventeen and my quirk is Botanical Manipulation,” You raise your palm to demonstrate, a small and dainty Calendula slowly emerging from your palm. “As some of you can already guess, I can control plants.” You close your palm and finish your introduction, bowing formally to them. It was quiet for a few moments before a certain purple-haired (?) male spoke up, his fingers pointing towards his thigh in a “welcoming” motion towards you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can come get comfortable in my lap-” A movement of what you knew was Aizawa’s scarf to quickly wrap around the boy’s mouth and drag him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re coming with me.” Aizawa hoists him up on his shoulder, looking back at them before he leaves the room. “The rest of you, behave.” He gives you a nod before walking off, disappearing off to wear you assumed to take him to his dorms. Your cheeks were hot as you tried to ignore the perverted comment already made towards you, your gaze snapping up as someone calls your name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“L/N, come sit over here!” A pink-haired girl waves you over, patting the spot next to her with a warm smile. The girl with dark green hair moved to scoot over to let you have some room to sit, thanking them both as you got comfortable. “I’m Mina, Ashido! But you can just call me Mina.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Asui, Tsuyu, ribbit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-And you can call me Denki, beautiful~” A blonde comes up to you and lifts your hand, his thumb rubbing over your skin and lifting your hand to his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right, bud, that’s enough!” Another boy cut him off, his hair in what it seemed to be dyed a fantastic red. “I’m Kirishima Eijiro! S-Sorry if they’re acting weird, we usually have them under control…” He mumbles the last part and glares at the blonde anyways, tugging him away to the opposite couch. Sure, they didn’t bite but some of them were perverted…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your classmates introduced themselves one by one. Your brain took note of each individual, the loud and strict one being Iida, the president of the class. The brown-haired girl was Uraraka, the tall and pretty one being Momo Yaoyorozu and so on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl, “Mina”, grasped your hands and held them in hers. “So, what school did you transfer from? It must suck to transfer so randomly into the beginning of the year…” She mumbles, looking up at you questionably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You pause at her question, biting your lip at the question. “Gyouseki High. It’s another school like U.A, next to the charts of Ketsubetsu! I had to switch due to the change of the curriculum, I didn't like it that much.” You joke lightly, rubbing the back of your neck. You’re relieved when you gain a few giggles as well, looking around with a contented sigh. “Well, it’s nice to meet you all!” You speak up once again after everyone is done, clasping you guys together. “I hope we have a nice time together-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who the hell are you?” An unfamiliar voice piped up from the doorway to the main entrance. Everyone snaps to look at him, almost taken back at his blunt question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bakugo! That is no way to talk to a lady!” Iida points towards him with a stern look, his stance strong meaning he meant business.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut it, Glasses!” The loud blonde snaps back and huffs, crossing his arms as he glares in your direction. “Who </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bakugo..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-No, no. It’s okay.” You smile at the redhead, looking back at him. “My name is L/N, F/N. I transferred here today from Gyouseki High.” You stand up and bow to him as well to show him courtesy. You’re slightly taken aback as he only huffs, walking away and into the direction of what you remembered the kitchen. ‘Not a friendly one is he?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about him, he’s always like that.” Kirishima comments, shaking his head with a sigh before checking his watch. “Oh shoot! I gotta go study.” He mutters as he nods towards you, giving you his signature smile as he gets up from his seat. “It was nice meeting ya, L/N!” He grabs the collar of what you assumed was his blonde friend that had harassed you in the beginning, Kirishima ignoring his struggling and pleas to let him go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should get going too, I also have things to take care of. Have a nice evening, L/N.” Iida nods to you before speeding off, the rest of your male classmates taking their leave and only leaving you with the girls left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyone wanna help me unpack?” You suggest shyly, playing with your fingers as you attempt to get closer to your female classmates. Your heart bumps happily in your chest as their faces immediately light up at the idea, shooting up from their seats and dragging you along to the way of your room. You giggle as they excitedly ask you questions, pausing a bit as you tap your head with a sheepish smile. “O-Oh I forgot one thing! Could you guys go wait up for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure! Which is your room number?” Uraraka asks, holding the elevator open and waiting for your answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh…” You pull the piece of paper from your pocket, pulling the piece of paper from your back pocket. “Floor four, second to last room.” She nods at the answer, Ashido pumping her first-up into the air as she smiles brightly at the news.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right next to mine, hell yeah!” Was the last thing she said before the doors closed making you laugh to yourself. You shook yourself back to your main task, going back to the common area and looking around for what you had lost. You perk up once you find your phone, grabbing it and hurrying over to the elevator and clicking the button as you wait for the cart to come down once again. It wasn’t long before it came back down, unfortunately for you, the nice gentleman from earlier arrived just in time for a ride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked over to him with no exchange of words, stepping in at the same time as him, you both hesitating a second before you two lean away and huff in annoyance. He practically smashes the button as he clicks it, side-eyeing you as the ride starts up. “What floor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The same as yours.” You reply, not interested in him. You two stood a comfortable distance away from each other, but for some reason the tension in the box was uncomfortable. On the verge as unpleasant as some may put. The soft ding of the ride up signaled that you two had finally reached the floor. You let him walk out first, following him as his door was closest to the elevator than yours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen you somewhere.” He says as he opens his door. You pause as your hand rested on your doorknob, looking back at him as he spoke indirectly at you. “Don’t get too comfortable, extra.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You scoffed at the nickname as he closed the door behind him, flabbergasted. You couldn’t help but get a little heated at his rude attitude, opening your door to friendly greetings from the girls within. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What took you so long!! I was starting to miss you!” Mina commented as you entered, not wasting a moment to talk your head off. You tried to keep up with her and suggestions, the other girls chiming in once and a while as they talked about the possibilities of your new dorm room. Even as you tried to stay occupied. You couldn’t help but think back on Bakugo’s words. It was true that he had seen you somewhere, you did not doubt it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just where had it been?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">[2]           [4]</span>
</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212074/chapters/58987582#workskin">🔙</a> | 🔛 | 🔜</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a/n: i kinda had fun writing this chapter. ;; planning on switching between both parrallels every two weeks so we’ll see how that goes. hope you guys enjoy this!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! if you liked it please leave a kudos and a comment! i hope you are having a good night/morning/day/afternoon~</p><p>tumblr: savnofilter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>